


All You Had to Do Was Ask

by simplystargazing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Gabriel is also a Dork, M/M, Sabriel as the Main Pairing, Sam WInchester is a Dork, Slice of Life, Swearing, loads of fluff, mentions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplystargazing/pseuds/simplystargazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Novak brothers run a bakery together and the Winchester brothers own a hunting/gun shop across the street. Gabriel and Castiel are gone for a week visiting their little sister Anna in New York. When Gabriel returns home, he encounters that something is different about the bed he and Sam share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had to Do Was Ask

Never in his life had Gabriel Novak been so damn excited about going to sleep. After a week spent in New York City with Castiel so that the two brothers could visit their baby sister Anna at college, the golden-eyed man was wiped. Castiel had never been before so Gabriel had taken it upon himself to give his younger brother the whirlwind tour while Anna had been busy with classes. 

Castiel had infected her with too many morals, as she had refused to skip any of her lectures even if her favorite brothers had been visiting. So, they had blown through all of the high point attractions and some of the more obscure stops that Gabriel had found in his own adventures in the Big Apple in the open time not spent catching up with Anna. 

The hotel he and Castiel had stayed in wasn’t sketchiest place that Gabriel had occupied but the mattresses had been made out of metal springs that predated World War II. On top of the schedule of the trip itself and the shitty beds, Cas had insisted that they drive the long trek so as to cut back on the stupid expenses. The tiredness had started out as the good kind resulting from an overabundance of awesome things had given way to Gabriel staring moodily out the passenger window, his crankiness coming out in long sighs and petulant sips of his now lukewarm caramel mocha. He could never sleep in a moving car, no matter how beat he was. 

Gabriel was thankful to whatever gods were in existence that Castiel had offered to drive the last leg home. The car was quiet other than the music coming from Castiel’s iPod plugged into the speakers. A smile flickered across the corner of Gabriel’s mouth as the shuffled music started into tracks obviously pulled from Dean’s music selection, the heavy guitar licks and the almost unnoticeable movement of Castiel’s lips with the lyrics lightening his sourness marginally. He was sure that Cas didn’t know he was passively watching, otherwise the love-struck moron would have blushed. 

Call it further evidence that Dean Winchester’s marks on Cas weren’t just physical in nature. Not that anyone belittled their relationship. All it took was one time to witness the sugary, soulful way the two gazed at one another to brush away any questions about the seriousness of that relationship. The sappiness made Gabriel gag though it also produced a hidden smile, seeing how happy his brother was in what he had with the gruff Winchester.

Gabriel had overheard Castiel telling Dean of their planned arrival time last night in the hotel room, his brother’s voice taking on that soothing timbre reserved only for Dean presumably this time to reassure his boyfriend that they would be back shortly. It was the longest the two lovebirds had been apart but that didn’t mean that Gabriel missed the chance to tease Castiel endlessly about how the phone calls had been every night and how they could have sprung for separate rooms if Cas wanted privacy for him and the phone. He could get some of his brother’s feelings, what with the fact that the younger Novak had gone to pick out a ring a month or so again and planned to pop the big question when Dean’s birthday rolled around in January. 

But for as much as Gabriel had needled Cas about being such a kid about the whole thing, he honestly hadn’t been much better. He must have sent enough texts to Sam over the week to come out somewhere near the same state as his brother with the calls. That didn’t even include all of the selfies he had snapped and sent along. In his defense, he and Sam hadn’t been dating nearly as long as Castiel and Dean had. But if you counted how long he had the younger Winchester had been goading one another with an air that hinted at something more with as much subtlety as a truck, he and Sam would have come out with a longer relationship. 

The dark cloud that encompassed Gabriel during one of his moods lifted further as the surroundings began to look familiar in the orange glow of the street lamps though the view was obscured by the lightly falling December snow that had followed them for the past hour. They’d only have ten more minutes before getting home. The air in the car became more breathable but the exhaustion filled in those gaps.

Gabriel released a tumultuous groan once Castiel pulled the car over. The Winchester brothers had shared an apartment just as he and Castiel had before they had found their respective match. He and Castiel ran a bakery together and lived in the apartment above the place whereas Sam and (mostly) Dean operated a gun and hunting supply store and did the same with that apartment. It was a mere stroke of luck that the two places were located across the street from each other.

Gabriel remembered quite clearly, the commotion that had come when Dean and Sam had blown into town. He’d snagged Castiel from the back room of the bakery the day the two brothers had moved in, non-too discreetly gawking and commenting about the new neighbors, mostly the massive one with the hair that just begged to be pulled in the middle of rough kiss. Castiel had chided him for being inattentive before smacking his hand away from one of the display cases. At first, he had thought that Sam and Dean had been dating but it took just a little while of watching to realize that they were brothers, they roughhoused and joked like Michael and Lucas had done with each other before the Novak family had gone to shit. 

To Gabriel’s delight and Castiel’s annoyance, the two had barreled in later that afternoon once they had unloaded the moving truck. Dean had barged through and slammed the door against the wall in the process. That in and of itself was one of Cas’ customer pet peeves and had his brother’s hackles raised as he had been filling the display case. Sam given Gabriel an apologetic look at the cash register and so it went but Castiel and Dean had butted heads something fierce from that moment on until they had both gotten their heads out of their asses to realize that they liked each other.

Gabriel, of course, had started to toss out the best of his suave lines when Sam would lumber in once or twice a week to snag coffee and pastries. Really, how was he supposed to help himself? Not only was the younger man gorgeous, he had matched Gabriel for his snarky comments and begrudgingly flush at the flirty ones before rolling his eyes and retorting. They had commiserated over their brothers’ obvious withheld affection too. Sam had lost the bet as to whether Castiel or Dean would cave first but gladly handed over the twenty bucks when Dean had bitten out the most awkward request for a date Gabriel had ever heard. The golden-eyed man was almost one hundred percent positive that Castiel had agreed half out of pity but he hadn’t gotten Cas to fess up to that just yet. 

Still, Sam had never shown any real interest in progressing toward anything beyond the flirting and the older Novak wasn’t one to push, he also wasn’t one for the whole relationship thing anyway. Of course, once Castiel and Dean had started dating their weird group dynamic had shifted to where he and Sam had spent a lot of time together, all in the name of avoiding the rabbit sex. It only took one time each of accidentally walking in own their brothers for Gabriel and Sam to take to hiding out in whatever apartment wasn’t victim to the frequent and often adventurous fucking that day. The older Novak had always known that his little brother was a sexual deviant hidden under his straight-laced persona but he hadn’t needed the visual confirmation.

It was when Gabriel hadn’t been looking that he had become good friends with Sam. Good friends with an insane amount of the weirdest tension he’d ever experienced. It wasn’t until he and the giant of a Winchester had been hanging out at Ellen’s one night that something more had developed. 

But that was a story for another day. All of the reminiscing was making him more tired, if that was even possible at this point. Castiel had just pulled into the parking space behind the bakery, parking the car beside Gabriel’s covered motorcycle. He and Sam shared the apartment above the bakery but the Impala and Sam’s eco-friendly car took up most of the space behind the gun shop.

Gabriel clambered out before Cas had even turned it off. By some miracle, his legs worked properly still though they were definitely sore. “Finally,” He groaned. “And before you can say it, I know the bakery will still be open but I don’t make any promises of coming in on time,” Gabriel added as he glanced over at his brother. 

“When have you ever made such a promise?” Castiel asked with a quirk of an eyebrow that earned him a stuck-out tongue in reply. “And if you remember correctly, I had you put a notice on the bakery website to say that we would be closed through tomorrow. I wanted to provide extra time just in case anything happened before our return,” 

“Oh Cassie, I could just kiss you!” Gabriel whooped out, using the last of his energy in the process. “Even if it’s actually just because you want to spend the day having a shit ton of sex with Dean after a whole long week apart, give him my love, will you?” He added without missing a beat.

Leaving a sputtering Castiel standing there, Gabriel snagged his bag before digging his keys out of his pocket and slipping into the bakery, cursing the cold all the while. Whoever built the place originally had been weird in their designs in that you had to edge through the bakery in order to reach the stairwell that led up to the apartment. Each stair felt like a battle but the promise of a warm bed and an even warmer body to snuggle up to provided enough energy for Gabriel to trudge forward. 

The darkness of the apartment once he yanked open the door told the elder Novak that Sam was probably hanging out at the bar with Dean and Bobby. He’d sent an earlier text saying that he and Cas weren’t far from home but hadn’t received a reply. Only marginally disappointed, Gabriel peeled off his shoes and cut along the way to the bedroom. It was probably a good thing Sam wasn’t here right now otherwise he’d want details of the trip which Gabriel couldn’t give in his semiconscious state. 

He didn’t even bother to take off his shirt or jeans as he collapsed onto the king sized bed that dominated most of the comparatively small room. What with Sam’s humongous frame and the way Gabriel slept as if trying to win a prize fight, they needed the extra space the bed offered. He also left the light on seeing as Sam was liable to trip over the bag he had just dropped near the door. Gabriel could sleep through the apocalypse without being disturbed so the light was of little consequence. 

It was not surprising that Sam had changed Gabriel’s coveted silk sheets to cotton ones during his absence. Sam would defend himself by saying that the cotton held body heat better and that was something Gabriel could get behind. The blond was notorious for running as cold as a fucking freezer all year round but that was all the more excuse to press his feet on Sam’s warm thighs or to trail icy fingertips along the younger man’s neck.

What was surprising, though, was the fabric brushed the side of Gabriel’s face once he dropped onto the stack of pillows at the headboard. It was a weird thing to by thrown by but the Gabriel took his sleep seriously. Lips tilted downward in his bewilderment, he reluctantly opened his eyes.

A familiar burgundy shirt that definitely didn’t match the blue comforter on the bed greeted him. The shirt had been yanked over the pillow as you would do with any regular pillowcase. It was the shirt from the pathetic band he and Balthazar had tried to start when they both should have been in college. Gabriel hadn’t seen the shirt in a bit but chucked that up to it being buried somewhere in the black hole that existed between the two apartments. He wore it all the time whenever it appeared, only changing when Sam started to complain about the nonexistent smell. And it was covering the pillow on his side of the bed (even though he and Sam never paid attention to that). 

Sam’s heavy footfalls didn’t register on Gabriel’s radar, though he moved to sit up at that point. It was only when Sam indeed kicked his forgotten bag and swore in the process that the older Novak turned to face him, frowning.

“Shit, sorry, Gabe. Did I wake you up?” Sam asked and Gabriel could hear the apologetic grimace in his voice. “I wanted to be here when you got back but Rufus turned up and Benny brought some of his family’s homemade moonshine. I promise I will make it up to you. Gabriel, are you all right?” The concern appeared suddenly as Sam made it over to the side of the bed in a few quick strides.

The mattress hadn’t even finishing sinking before Gabriel had flung himself around Sam’s neck, his face pressed into the younger man’s shoulder. “You are too f-fucking m-much sometimes, Sammy,” Gabriel muttered into the fabric of his lover’s shirt, trying not to think about how the fabric was probably thin enough where Sam would be able to feel the heat waves coming off of his face.

Sam didn’t waste time in returning the embrace but he made a perplexed sound all the same. Before he could actually ask the question that had to be burning in his mind (as Gabriel was still getting used to the unsolicited affection that came with dating someone who was as cuddly as a Labrador), Gabriel removed one hand to feel around for the pillow, thrusting it up in the air when he grabbed the corner. 

“Fuck, this has to look so weird. I just found the shirt lying around when you were gone and I was going to throw it in the washer but it just, I don’t know, smelled so much like you, I guess. Of course it does, you wear it all the damn time. And I missed you but didn’t want to ruin your trip with Cas by calling you all the time, I knew you were really busy. I just needed something to help me get through until you got back.” Sam rambled, his body stiff against Gabriel’s as he tried to cover his ass.

“You know, if you wanted something of mine, you could have just asked, Sammy.” The older Novak pointed out, carefully pulling his face away so he could watch the adorable way Sam’s features would shift as he struggled to explain himself. Instead of a smirk perched on his perpetually tilted lips, Gabriel could only beam up at his giant.

The resultant pout gave Gabriel no choice but to dive forward to claim Sam’s lips, he’d have them back to their rightfully swollen state in no time. “And for the record, I missed you too.” Gabriel whispered just before Sam deepened the kiss, licking his smirk away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction based off of a roleplay a friend and I have been working on, written as a present but also as a way to avoid responsibilities as a university student. Inspired by greymichaela's (http://greymichaela.tumblr.com/) spectacular headcanons as well. My first dip into writing fanfiction in a long time.


End file.
